


home

by ayamie974



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Flying, Gen, Post Movie, carol beeing an awsome aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayamie974/pseuds/ayamie974
Summary: A little bonding moment between Carol and Monica, post movie.





	home

« -Auntie Carol! Auntie Carol! »

The call of her name and the banging on her door is what pulled Carol out of her sleep. She has a few moments to take in her surrounding before something jumped on her. She’s grateful for those few moments that reminded her of where she was because she might have punched her niece at best, blasted her off at worst, if she hadn’t remember that she wasn’t on Halla anymore.  
She looked up to see Monica seating on her stomach. She wanted to scold her for how dangerous what she did had been, she really did. But her niece was looking up at her with a huge smile and her eyes sparkling with excitement and she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Instead she grumbled:

“-What time is it?”

“-Its 7! Come on Auntie Carol! Get up!” She answered with a voice far too enthusiastic for the hour.

“-Why would you wake me up this early?”

“-It’s not that early, mom told me that you used to woke her up way earlier than that to go flying!”

And, okay, she has a point. She had always been an early riser. She couldn’t really tell her niece that she had hoped to sleep a little longer, as she for once hadn’t been bothered by nightmare. Now that she was completely awake, she sat up resting against the headboard of the bed of the spare bedroom Maria and Monica had insisted she slept in while she stays here. She looked back at her niece who was still watching her, and she could see her excitement beginning to be overshadowed by worries.

“-You’re not wrong” She agreed giving her an affectionate pat on the head. “So why did you wake me up?”

“-You told me yesterday that you would take me flying, and I’m not really sure mom would really approve so we have to do it before she wake up!” Then she added with a little hesitation colouring her voice. “That’s it if you still want it?”

Carol immediately noded and started getting up; the prospect to flying with her niece waking her up completely. She had indeed promised that to her when she had put her to bed last night. What she didn’t tell her niece was that her mom already knew about their flying plans. It had only been the two of them in the bedroom when she had asked her, but Carol had asked Maria if she was okay with the idea before going to bed too.  
Putting her niece to bed and wishing her goodnight had brought back memories of doing it times and times again before her kidnapping and she felt joy sip inside her at the simple thought of the opportunity to do it again.

“-That’s right! Let’s go to the garden, just let me get dress and I’ll join you in a minute.”

Monica immediately jumped off the bed. She gave her a brief hug before running downstairs, letting out a little laugh when Carol told her to be careful not to wake her mom.  
A few minute later, as promised, she joined her niece outside. Not wanting to put Monica safety at risk, she began to test her flying skills only concentrating her power in her hands and her legs. She knew she could do it after having propelled herself back in the Skrulls ship with only her hands when she had been kidnapped by Talos, but she wanted to see how stable she would be. It was a little bit harder than she thought but when she was finally satisfied she landed next to her niece who was nearly vibrating with excitation. She knelt down, and let her climb on her back.

“-Be careful not to touch my hands or my legs okay?” She instructed as she got up. “You’re ready?”

Feeling her nods against her shoulder, Carol started to slowly win some height, carefully adapting her balance to the weight of her niece on her back. She flew gently to the roof of the house then she started to gain speed until she reached the top of the trees surroundings the garden.

“-How do you feel up there Lieutenant Trouble?” She asked, stopping to a stationary fly.

“-This is so cool! You’re so lucky auntie Carol; I wish I could fly too! Do you think we can do flying tricks like mum does with the plane?” was the excited answer she received.

Carol hesitated for a moment, not sure it was the best idea. Flying at the speed she had with her niece had been safe enough but tricks would add a layer of danger in the situation and as much as she didn’t fear putting herself in danger, the thought of her niece being hurt by her fault wasn’t one she wanted to even entertain.

“-Come on Auntie Carol! I won’t be too dangerous I swear!” Monica exclaimed as if sensing her dilemma. “I trust you, and I’ll hang on tight so there won’t be a problem.”

Carol hesitated a few more seconds before nodding.

“-Alright, but if you think you’re going to fall or even begin to slip you tell me immediately okay lieutenant Trouble?”

“Okay Auntie Carol!”

The flying captain started to gain some speed, accelerating carefully, making sure that the young girl on her back was holding onto her securely and that she didn’t go to fast for her. She then began to rotate her body and with the help of her speed she began doing barrel rolls. On her back, Monica immediately started whooping with delight, her joyous shout only interrupted by her laughter. After a moment she changes her movement to do some looping. She kept going for a long time, alternative between figures to her niece always rising delight. They must have spent around thirty minutes in the sky when she began to feel her niece’s grip around her start to loosen. Understanding she must be beginning to tire, she slowed down until she came to a stationary fly. She carefully stopped emitting photons from her right hand, compensating her imbalance with her feet and her other arm, and once she’s sure her arm wasn’t hot or electric anymore, she placed it around her niece to make it easier to hold on as she began to lower them towards the ground. Just when they finally touched the ground, they suddenly heard a voice behind them.

“Monica Rambeau! Carol Danvers! What do you think you’re doing?”

Not letting go of Monica, Carol turned around towards the house to see Maria at the door looking right at her. She had _that_ look on her face that always said she was in trouble.

“We were… Absolutely not flying without waiting for you to be there?” She tried with a small smile.

Maria simply looked back at her with an unimpressed eyebrow lift, but her posture lost some of its tension, which Carole immediately counted as a win. Then she saw her bends down to put on her shoes and it was her turn to tense. She turned her eyes to her niece, to see her looking at her mom too.

“Uh oh!” Monica muttered, echoing her feeling and looking at her with a bit of panic in her eyes, but a lot of mischief in her smiles.

Carol took a second to think, looking back at Maria. She had put on her shoes and was now walking threateningly towards them. She could also see the smile that was fighting its way on her face, proving that she wasn’t really mad at them. Seeing it, she came to an easy decision.

“Hold on tight, Trouble!”

Her niece immediately tightened her grip around her shoulder and waist and she doesn’t waste any time before flying away. And as the laughter of her niece melded with the laughing voice of her mother calling after them, the flying woman could feel a weight she hadn’t realised she carried leave her, and she let her own laugh mingled with theirs. 

_She was home._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> Bye <3


End file.
